


The One

by GayMalteseQueen



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Desperation, Falling In Love, Loss of Trust, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMalteseQueen/pseuds/GayMalteseQueen
Summary: Peter has known from the beginning that there was a very special bond between Neal and himself. He desperately wants to voice how he feels but is terrified of the response he could get. But the real question is will the right bonds break, and will love find a way?





	1. The Time Has Come

Ever since the first file about the mysterious Neal Caffery had been relesed a spark of intrigue had been aroused in him.Every time that gorgeous man walked by everything from the sent of his gucci cologne to his wavy dark curls was able to get him going in a way nothing else could. ~~ "Neal, come up to my office"he spoke with as much power and control as he could muster. Neal made his way up to him and stood in a relaxed position against the desk in front of him."What do you need Peter?"he asked in a curious tone. "I wanted to see if you were busy tonight" "Well Mozz and I were planing on going over...something, but if you need me I can rearrange things."Oh, I wouldn't want to keep you from shady activity with that little friend of yours."he let out with a small chuckle. "Like I said before things can be changed, what did you want me to do?"he said with intrigue "Dinner at your place, we have a few things to discuss.he said with gentle autority "So say 8:00 my place?"as he briefly glanced into peters eyes. "Yes sounds good, see you then." Neal flashed one of his million dollar smiles then exited the office leaving him alone to think about everything. How was he going to tell Neal his feelings. After all He is his "prisoner" on a tracking anklet ~~~ A few hours later Peter found himself in front of his mirror buttoning up an expensive fitted suit that he bought for this very night. It was quite far out if his comfort zone but he hoped it would impress Neal. It was finally time, this moment, this hidden desire was going to be exposed soon. He approached the car and drove over to Neal's place, anticipation rushing through him. "Peter come on in" he was greeted but the aroma of fine wine and sirloin steak on fine dishes. "So what was it you wanted to discuss." Neal spoke as he sat down and pulled his chair up closer to the table. Peter could feel the tension and nerves begin to rise within him."I *throat clear* have something very important to say...but then without thinking, and unable to stand those lips any longer he quickly stood up, grabbed Neal by the shoulder while resting his other hand on his face and began to passionately kiss him.He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in and wrapping his arms more tightly around him. Then realizing what he had done, the boundaries he was sure he over stepped he quickly jolted back with a scarlet face. "I'm so sorry Neal...I don't know what came over me...cutting him off Neal reached over and put his warm smooth hand on his thigh, very close to his increasingly hard member. "Peter, why did you stop?" He asked with a devilish smirk.


	2. The Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight Peter takes charge and gives Neal an amazing time. But sometime soon He will show Peter a great night as well.

"Neal I wanted to talk first, to say how I felt but I just came at you. I really am sorry." But as he spoke Neal continued to stare in to his eyes. "We really don't need to talk right now, please just continue." he uttered quietly under his breath. "Well if that's what you want."  
peter growled after hearing his reassurance. Neal chuckled, but he wasn't left enough time to say another word. Peter rose up very quickly from his chair and came directly at him with a wild grin. "I hope I can make this one hell of a night for you."he spoke out in a rough tone. Then at once peter scooped him up into his arms. "Oh god peter where are you gonna take me now!" he exclaimed still surprised by how easily he was quite literally swept off his feet. This was all just so much to take in, Peter the man he had been infatuated with, over all this time actually cared about him. But as he was thinking he noticed that they were under the threshold leading to his bedroom. "Neal, are you ready for the best night of your life?"He let out in a triumphant voice. Neal couldn't help but notice how cliche all this was but that only make his smile grow wider. "Yes Sir I'm ready for whatever you've got planed." He let out with a devious grin. Peter continued to move toward the bed, pulling the door up with one hand while still holding on to the man in his arms wit the other. Then suddenly Neal could feel his head on the pillow and peter crawling up toward him with a wide grin.  
"Oh peter!" He cried out as those hands slid up his thighs and began to tug on his leather belt. He finally pulled it free and before he knew it his pants were completely down, damn peter was quick.  
"Neal you are so fuckin gorgeous and oh so hard, and to think I haven't even gotton started yet."he uttered in a raspy voice.  
He quickly pulled down his boxers to expose Neal's raging erection. "This is going to be so much fun." he said as Neal let out a small moan. Peter then reached out for his hard member, stroking it with a soft touch. "How do you like that?"Peter asked. "Please give me more, I need you." Neal purred in response. Peter then set his lips right on Neal's slit, resting it there only for a moment before beginning to lick around starting with small circles then taking his entire length he began to suck it hard. Neal could feel the sweat at his brow and all over his body drip down and the blood that pulsed through him, this was absolutely unreal. Out of all the blow jobs he had revived over the years this was just different, and it turned him on in a way nothing else had. From the noise of his cock going deep into Peters throat to the way his hand was grasping tightly around his ass; it was all so much to take in.Peter continued to take all of his length while bobbing his head back and fourth at a very rapid pace. "Peterrr." Neal stuttered.  
Peter glanced up in response and smirked with a great sense of please in knowing he had the power to bring him to this place. "I'm...I'm gonna come." Neal let out in a horse voice. "Mmm yes you will." Peter responded with deep pleasure. A few moments later peter felt him shudder and the the white liquid began to trickle down his throat. He swallowed up every last drop then he left Neal's member and began to make his way up his stomach leaving a trail of kisses as he went. "Oh god that was..." But Peter cut him off saying "Shhh just relax"in a soothing tone. Approaching his chest he came to his left nipple and began to to move his tongue around it, only to find that it was already hard from the other pleasure he had received from below."Neal is this how you like it" he said in a demanding and sensual way. "Ohh you are perfect in every way, this is amazing."Neal let out in response. Peter then reached up to the back of his head slightly tugging at his hair while pulling him into another deep kiss. Neal wrapped his hands around peters shoulders and back and whispered "Thank you so much for this, now please let me return the favor." "Neal you don't owe me anything, especially not right now, tonight was all about you."  
Neal laid there speechless and in awe of the man beside him. Suddenly he felt Peter's strong arms wrap around him as he was spooned from behind."Try to get some rest Neal, I love you." Peter whispered in a soft voice. And with that Neil found himself drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
